Look How They Shine For You
by thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: Written for day 1 of Fitzsimmons Week on Tumblr. Fitz has been working on something special to show Jemma. Will his surprise go over well?


(Written for Day 1 of Fitzsimmons Week: Stargazing)

Jemma Simmons was standing in front of the holotable, hair pinned back and a look of intense concentration on her face. She waved various digital screens out of the way, in order to get a closer look at the classified medical file she was supposed to be examining.

Just when she had zoomed in on an important piece of information, Jemma suddenly felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She jumped, startled by the sudden gesture. She had been so focused on the task at hand that she didn't notice anyone entering the lab. Much to her relief, she found that it was none other than the very person she had hoped to see.

"Oh, there you are, Fitz! I'd wondered where you'd gone off to!" she exclaimed.

Fitz grinned. Jemma had wondered where he was. Knowing that she had missed his presence made him feel overjoyed. He had been gone for the past few hours, working on a special project. When Jemma had noticed him slipping out the door of the lab and asked what he was up to, all he had replied with was a cryptic "You'll see, Jemma."

"So, what exactly was that top secret thing you were doing that you refused to tell me anything about?"

She was struck by a sudden thought.

"It wasn't the new prototype for the ICER, was it? You said we'd work on that one together, what with your knowledge of the device's mechanism and my precision when it comes to creating a stable yet effective chemical compound … "

Jemma had a habit of rambling on nonstop about things when she got excited. Fitz thought it was adorable.

"Of course it wasn't the ICER, Jemma." He laughed. "No, it was something much more important…"

Jemma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, is that so? Well. Now I'm incredibly curious what you've been doing all this day."

"Then I suppose you'll want me to show you?"

Jemma eagerly nodded her head. She walked over to join Fitz where he stood.

"Okay. Now this'll only work if you turn off the lights."

"Turn off the… lights?" she echoed, the slightest bit of hesitation detectable in her voice.

"I know you don't like the darkness, Jemma. But," he guided her hand over towards the light switch on the wall, "you trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you, Fitz. I trust you with my life, you know that!"

"Then flip the switch off. It'll be worth it, Jemma… I promise."

Jemma looked from the light switch to Fitz's pleading face and back again. She took a deep breath and then flipped the switch off, plunging the lab into total darkness.

"I can't see a thing!" she cried.

"Just give me a moment, it's almost ready…"

"Fitz?" Jemma called out.

She could hear the faint whirr of machinery somewhere in the near distance.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Fitz muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the room was illuminated by a bright glow. Jemma looked up at the ceiling and saw a holographic map of the night sky, complete with all the constellations in their proper positions. It was simply beautiful and she was in awe of it all.

"Wow, Fitz… did you make this?"

Fitz gave a small nod.

"Do you like it? I called it th A. The -"

Jemma was deep in thought as she spelled out the letters. Then, realization dawned on her.

"Fitz," she said gently, "did you name that device - the JEMMA?"

Fitz turned a shade of scarlet.

"Um, you see, I, uh, wanted it to be named after the brightest star there is. And that would be you, Jemma. You're brighter than any star in those millions of galaxies."

"Awww, Fitz…"

Jemma was touched by his affectionate words.

"I know how fascinated you are by the universe, and so I wanted to do something special for you, something that will, um… well it's easier to show you. Look straight up and to your right."

Jemma did as she was told, and soon her eyes landed on an unusual cluster of stars. It was unlike any constellation she had ever seen before, in fact, she thought, squinting closely, it looks almost like - letters. She traced the lines in the air with her finger, clapping a hand over her mouth in surprise once she realized that it was indeed a message.

"I LOVE YOU" the stars spelt out, their twinkling lights clearly meant for her eyes alone.

Jemma turned to Fitz, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too."

Fitz put his arm around her shoulder.

At that moment, a shooting star made its way across the holographic horizon. Jemma gasped.

"Fitz, look!"

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, making a wish.

"So, what did you wish for?" Fitz had asked after she opened her eyes.

Jemma smiled.

"I wished that every day could be as wonderful as this one."

She leaned her head into Fitz's shoulder.

The two scientists stayed like this for quite some time, feeling perfectly content. Every so often Jemma would point out constellations to him, bursting with excitement as she did so.

"That one right there, that's Casseopeia! And up to the left, oh that's Ursa Minor, the Little Dipper…"

Fitz watched her in awe, silently wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have fallen in love with such a special girl. _Yes,_ he thought to himself wistfully, _there is no one in the entire universe quite like my Jemma._


End file.
